Our Perfect Ending
by HaileyN
Summary: randy and stacy fic. this is my first story. so hope everyone likes it. sorry for the wait
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

He suddenly approached us. _What did he want?_ Rosey and Hurricane rearranged themselves so that they were standing in front of me; like a wall keeping him away from me.

"Wow. Isn't it the famous threesome?" Randy said sarcastically.

After he RKOed me, we haven't talked. I mean what was there to talk about? I hated him with every ounce that I had in me. Yet there was something else that I couldn't admit to myself. What I really hated was how I still had something for him. After him hurting me, I still couldn't get him out of my head. It wasn't all hate that I felt towards him. It was more like we had a chance at it again.

"What do you want Orton?" Hurricane shot back.

"I was just commenting on what I think about you three."

"Uh huh," Rosey replied. I didn't know what to say. Keeping quiet seemed to be the best solution so far.

I tried to stop myself from remembering all those things that Randy and I had shared; all the things that we did when we were a couple. I'm not too good with controlling my thoughts, especially when it came to him. I soon found myself reliving our first encounter on Smackdown.

"Fine," Hurricane interrupted my thoughts. "We'll take you on Randy since you think you're all that!"

Randy flashed that famous smirk of his. "Why don't we add a bit of Stacy to it too?"

I was really lost now. First a match was made for some odd reason. Now it should involve me. "What do you mean?" I managed to say.

"A deal," Randy answered.

"A deal?"

"Yes Stacy. A deal. If I win, I get 'possession' of you for as long as I want. But I'll be nice and cut you some slack."

"You be nice? After what you did to me months before... you think that I would actually believe that?"

"Trust me."

"Just spill it already," Hurricane spoke up. For a second, it seemed like it was just Randy and I who was there.

"I own her but no physical or emotional abuse from me or anyone else; like for instance, I can't ask someone to do it for me. If there is any, then she's free to go. It's that simple," Randy answered surely.

"So I just stay with you and do things that you tell me to do?" I asked bewilderedly.

Randy smiled, "You'll see."

"Fine. It's a deal then," I said with confidence. Yet a part of me wanted Hurricane and Rosey to lose. Rosey and Hurricane just went with what I said.

Soon enough, it was time for the match and my fate would soon be learned. Before the match started both Randy and I signed the contract. Hurricane and Rosey fought a good match but lost in the end. They seemed very disappointed. They didn't even want to look me straight in the eyes. It's like they had failed me. I tried to reassure them that everything would be o.k.

Randy interrupted me and called me into the ring with him. With that I told Rosey and Hurricane to go on in. _I Hope Randy will keep his word and everything will turn out just fine. What's the worst that can happen if abuse wasn't allowed to be part of the deal?_

I thought he would have wanted something from me however all he told me to do was raise his hand. I guess I started to think too soon because then Randy told me to go and get the mike. He didn't say much though. All he had to say was that I couldn't wear my "Super Stacy" outfit anymore and to just dress normally.

_That's it? Well what does he really want then? I'm so lost right now. What have I gotten myself into?_

With that, we left the arena to go to the hotel. Wow what a first hour of the deal. He even offered to carry my bags fro me. I don't know what to think any more. We got into the rental car and started heading back towards the hotel.

_Should I talk to him and ask what the deal really is. Like what's he getting out of it? Randy why are you doing this? I don't get is. Are you trying to prove a point but what would that be?_ I decided to end my discussion with myself as we pulled up to the hotel. Randy checked us both in and led the way up to our room. I suppose I would be staying with him if he so called "owned" me.

The room reminded me so much of when we first shared a hotel room. Well you have to admit, all hotels that we stay in are pretty much the same but oh well.

"I'll sleep on the sofa tonight since there's only one bed," Randy said out of the blue. "I'll arrange to have two beds next time."

"No it's o.k." I mumbled. "I can sleep on the sofa. I mean I'm the servant here."

"It's really not like that Stacy," Randy defended himself.

What did Randy mean "It's really not like that?" What am I suppose to think? So much has happened today it's not even funny. Randy seemed hurt by my last comment though. That arrogant jerk seemed hurt for once; especailly from something that came from a girl. I was surprised to say the least.

"We can always share the bed." I couldn't believe I had suggested that after everything that has happened to me involving Randy.

"Stace, I don't think that would be a good idea..." Randy trailed off.

"No. I mean it's a big bed... we can put something in the middle to divide it."

"There's no point in me trying to change your mind is there?" Randy flashed me a gorgeous smile. _Stace! Snap out of it._

Reluctantly, I smiled back. "Nope."

Randy let me use the bathroom first. I showered then brushed my teeth and came out in full pajama gear. Randy looked over at me and then got up and went to go and get his pajamas. Soon he was out of mys ight and in the bathroom.

It finally hit me; all those memories of us together... all the times we've shared a hotel room... all the times that Randy made me laugh... so many things... I started feeling tears come down my cheeks. At first, I tried to keep them from freely flowing but it was just out of my control. It's so hard to just ignore it and fake that nothing is bothering me; especially with Randy just on the other side of that door.

'You o.k. Stacy?" Randy said softly. I hadn't realized that he had finished up in the bathroom and was staring at me. His blue eyes seemed so caring and loving. Those were the eyes that I missed seeing. His eyes always made me feel better. That was one thing that no one could replace in my heart.

Sniffing I replied unsteadily, "Randy... it's just so hard seeing you beside me not that I'm trying to say anything."

He approached me slowly, almost afraid of me running away. He touched my arm with his hand rubbing it with care. i must have seemed real fragile at the state I was in. "Why don't you go get some shut eye," he said it caringly. "I can't stand to see you cry."

I nodded and just started walking towards the bed and climbed in on one side making sure I gave Randy enough room on the other half. I think he was tired too because he also climbed into bed. I turned over and saw him staring at me blankly. I smiled and just shut my eyes and tried to sleep. Before I actually fell asleep, I felt Randy's soft hand rubbing the tears off of my face. I then fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Not Feeling So Good**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of water running in the bathroom. _It mus tbe Randy._ I wasn't feeling too good though, headache and all. I brought my hand up to my forehead. I was feeling a bit hot. _I must have a fever._

Randy came out from the bathroom all nicely dressed. I guessed he had plans for the day. Well hopefully they didn't include me because at the state that I was in... going out for the day wasn't the best idea.

"You feeling ok?" he asked curiously.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Think I got a fever..." I trailed off.

He came closer to me and put his hand over my forehead. "Yeah, you are hot. Take some medicine so you get better before the house show tomorrow." With that he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed me som medicine. Then he walked over to the fridge to get me a cup of water.

"Thank you," I said unsurely. Why was he being so nice to me? Wasn't he suppose to own me? Well maybe when I think that, the impression that I get is that he would be super cruel towards me. "Randy..."

"Yeah," Randy answered me.

"Would it be alright if I stayed at the hotel for the day and rest," I said timidly; hoping the answer was what I wanted it to be.

"You kidding me? Of course you're staying here. You're sick; think I would actually make you go somewhere?"

I was amazed by his response but just shrugged. Randy smiled back at me. His mood seemed to be at an awfully high perfectly happy one. I haven't upset him at all yet.

I got up to go and take a quick shower to freshen myself up. I finished shortly asfter 10 a.m. Since I was staying in the hotel room for the day, I just put on a lose t-shirt and a pair of sweats. When I got out of the bathroom, the smell of pancakes and syruo just surrounded the room. _Randy must have ordered breakfast._

"Come and eat a bit Stacy," Randy offered.

"Ok." With that we just sat and ate breakfast quickly. I felt so uncomfortable. I didn't know what to think and what to say. But it was killing me to death not knowing why Randy did what he did. _Should I just ask him why he had this deal with me? Or should I just let time go by and maybe the answer would be clearer. But I really want to know. And plus there wouldn't be any harm in asking would there? Ok Stace... go for it; just ask him._ "Randy."

"Yeah."

"Why did you have this deal to owning me?"

"It's nothing Stacy."

"How can it be nothing? You own me but what do you get out of it? I mean if someone didn't know about the contract and all... they would think that we're together. And plus you're not that type of guy, Your don't do things just for the kick of it. You do things for good reasons. So why Randy?"

"Stace... you're going to hate me even more if I tell you why. You'll think I'm selfish and only think about myself and no one else. You'll also probably think that I don't care about you, but truly I do. RKOin you was a huge mistake but I had my reasons Stacy. I really did."

"Then just tell me. How hard can that be?"

"I RKOed you because I didn't want you to be involved with me."

"You didn't want us to be together no more?"

"No Stacy. It's not like that. I was afraid the Undertaker would harm you because you were my girlfriend. But if I cut off our relationship... then him harming you wouldn't matter to me. So I RKOed you to have the Undertaker think that I didn't care about you."

"Randy..."

"And about this deal... I knew you would never sit down and talk to me and let me explain and apologize. So basically I wanted to force you to stay with me. So I would get the chance to talk to you; and you wouldn't have a choice but to just sit there and hear me out. I also wanted you to see the true me again. The true me that loves you with every last bit of my heart.

Tears started to form in my eyes._ So that was why? Well it certainly worked. _I did still love Randy. I always have. Even if everyone said that I was being stupid and blinded. All the things that he had just said mave me feel loads better.

"Stace. Don't cry over me. I'm not worth your tears. I don't deserve you. Why don't you just leave? The deal's over," Randy said surely. I felt like he was driving me away now. He doesn't want me to be by his side anymore?

"Randy... no. I'm not leaving you. Not after what I just heard. I love you Randy. Don't you love me too?" I asked, wishing he would say he did love me.

"I do love you."

"Then why are you pushing me away? Can't you help mend my heart? You broke it, but so what. I want you to be the one to heal it. To make it all better. I wouldn't want anyone else to be there for me and help me heal."

He got up and walked around the table until he met me. I stood up to greet him. He just stood there with a regretful expression. I found my place in his arms and started to cry on his shoulder. I felt so safe in his strong, protective embrace. _We really did have a future together. We really did; and it's going to start now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: No Matter What**

Randy stayed with me for the whole day. He told me his original plan was to go and meet up with John and the rest of the guys. Instead he stayed with me. I felt so much better.

However one thing was still bothering me. Randy seemed so distant at times. He wasn't that guy who was confident and did whatever he wanted. It was either I come to cuddle with him or nothing happened. I think it's just that he didn't want to seem forceful and scare me away. He must have thought I was still afraid of what was going to happen. Yet I was still afraid. _What if he was lying to me? What if there was something else behind it? What if he was really out to try and hurt me again? But whatever; that is something that I'm willing to risk right? I guess it's just because I love this guy no matter what._

"Randy?" I spoke up during the movie we were watching.

"Hmm..." he looked over at me.

"Why aren't you yourself anymore?" I questioned him.

He must have known exactly what I was talking about yet he tried to lie. He put on a bewildered face and replied, "What do you mean?"

"You don't joke around and be yourself. I like that side of you; the side that is playful and likes to joke around...that cute side."

"You like me like that?"

"Yeah. It makes me feel comfortable."

"Stace, I don't want to risk our relationship." I started to notice him shift in an uncomfortable manner.

"You won't be."

"I don't want to do or say anything that would hurt you."

"Trust me. It won't. After how long I've been with you before, you've said lots and I knew when you were kidding around, just playing with me, and just trying to make me laugh. I liked it when it was like that."

"So you want me to be the real real me. The one that can be serious yet not?"

"Yup, that Randy," I smiled warmly.

Randy gladly returned my smile and came over to sit with me. _Things are hopefully back to normal. Randy is going to be himself now._ I cuddled up against him and continued watching the movie. This must have been the 100th movie we watched because it was getting late and I soon fell asleep in Randy's arms.

Suddenly I felt being lifted up and carried somewhere. Next, I felt myself being put down and opened my eyes slightly to see where I was. _Randy is bringing me over to the bed. Must be because I fell asleep._ He put me down onto the bed and I grabbed his arm lightly. "Randy, don't leave me." With that I pulled him onto the bed with me too. He could have resisted because he is much stronger than me but he didn't. He just slid into the bed. I took his arm and wrapped it around me. Not too long after, I fell back asleep.

The next morning, I woke up still in Randy's embrace. I turned over to see him. He seemed so sound asleep, so peaceful. I tried my best to slip out of his hold without disturbing him. However, I didn't think I did so well because he started stirring.

"Morning," he mumbled tiredly with his eyes barely opened.

"Sorry I woke you up," I said rather gently.

His eyes were fully opened by now, but I think he was still adjusting to the brightness in the room. "No problem Stace. So how did you sleep? Feeling any better?"

A smile spread over my face and I replied, "Yup, I'm feeling much better. But can you let me go so I can get up and shower?"

"Oh you want to leave me here all by myself now?" _He didn't just say that? That would be something that Randy would say to someone he is comfortable with; someone who understands him..._

I started to laugh softly. "Yes Randy. I'm leaving you here and going into the bathroom and then you won't be able to see me for a good 30 minutes," I said sarcastically.

He still played along with his act and started pouting at me. He even began sniffing as if in he was holding back the tears.

"Randy I'm going to take a shower either way." I took his arms off of me and turned around and started heading towards the bathroom.

Not too long after, I finished getting ready for the day and came out of the bathroom. "You look lovely Stacy," Randy said after he was done starring at me for a good minute or so.

I started to giggle. Everytime Randy complimented me before, I always giggled. I think it's just because Randy makes me feel special. "Thank you," I answered politely.

Next, Randy went to use the bathroom and to get ready for our first day together. _I wonder what we will be doing.. More importantly, I wonder what all the other superstars will be thinking when they see us together. But they might just think I'm with Randy because of the deal...well I guess I just ahve to let time tell._

After Randy finished up, we decided to go downstairs to have breakfsat and then go back up and get our things. Then we can start heading to the arena for the show tonight. I grabbed my matching purse and ran out the door. Randy was waiting politely for me and holding the door open. I smiled and mouthed a "Thank you."

The elevator wait wasn't too long. It must have been because it took Randy and I a while to get ready. Most of the superstars and guests at the hotel must have been downstairs by now.

As soon as we walked out of the elevator, I could feel people starring at Randy and I. Randy didn't seem to mind so I just kept on walking without saying a word. We didn't really decide on what we were going to say about our relationship. Randy said I can tell people that we were back together or just let things be. I was leaning towards not telling too much people or any at all for that matter.

"Hey Stacy," a familiar voice called me from behind.

I turned around and saw Hurricane and Rosey waving at me. "Oh. Hey guys," I greeted them warmly.

I noticed the two were giving Randy dirty looks. _They must think that he has been treating me badly. _"Guys, can you stop with all the evil glares?" I said quite demandingly.

They must ahve caught on to the way I was saying it because they got defensive right away. "Stacy. Why are you putting up with this no good son of a..." Rosey started but I cut him off knowing what he was about to say about Randy.

"Guys...I know that you just want the best for me. But I know what I'm doing so just leave Randy and me alone," I said strongly. After I finished saying what I had to say, I put my arm through Randy's arm (linking our arms together) and pulled him away.

"Stacy! You're making a big mistake!" I heard Hurricane hollering at me.

"Can we go somewhere else to eat breakfast Randy? I don't want anyone else saying stuff about you," I asked Randy sadly.

"Stace. Don't worry about what people say about me. I'm used to it. I just don't want people to start judging you and saying shit because you're with me; relationship or no relationship, deal or no deal," Randy said before opening the hotel door for me.


End file.
